Certain semiconductor devices, such as bipolar junction transistors and diodes, among others, under active bias exhibit a voltage between one pair of terminals which is approximately proportional to the logarithm of the current flowing through another (or the same) pair of terminals. In addition to this logarithmic dependence, there is an additional voltage drop due primarily to resistive effects, and also to second-order effects within the semiconductor device. This additional component, or log-conformance error voltage, becomes especially significant when the devices are operated at relatively high current densities. The logarithmic dependence is exploited explicitly or implicitly in many analog-computational circuits, but the additional voltage causes errors. Prior art attempts to solve this problem have included limiting the operating currents for such circuits; however, this restricts signal range and is not a complete solution since the error is merely reduced rather than eliminated.